


Better Than You!

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, kink: voyeurism, warning: non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Megatron's latest powerplay with Starscream backfires spectacularly.  Soundwave reaps the benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than You!

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings:** Megatron/Soundwave/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** Non-con of the Megatron says so, so do it variety.  
>  **Notes:** Very small tidbit. A few years ago now I read a fic somewhere that described Starscream’s thoughts as flashes of color. The imagery really stuck, and I know I liked the fic, but I have no clue who it was by or the title anymore. If this sounds familiar to anyone, please let me know so I can credit the author properly. I’ve only ever seen it that one time so I know it’s unique to them.
> 
> From the kinkmeme, the request can be found **[here](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/7561.html?thread=7080841#t7080841) **.  
> 
> 
>  **Edit:** Thank you, anon! This is where I got the colored lights for Starscream's thoughts idea. [Balrog Roike's 28 Starscreams](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4356704/17/28_Starscreams)

Soundwave didn’t know exactly why he had been ordered to Megatron’s quarters, though he could postulate. There was a sense of smugness Soundwave could feel despite his efforts not to invade his Lord’s mind and emotions. Megatron was getting back at Starscream in some way.

Usually it was Starscream that was called, but Soundwave was not the sort to question Megatron’s orders or motivations. He ignored the smug vibe and obeyed, lying on the huge berth, spreading his legs, and retracting his panel for his Lord’s pleasure.

He wished it could be more pleasurable for him.

He would inevitably overload. He knew better than to hold back, but it was always so uncomfortable at first. Soundwave didn’t interface often. His creations and duties kept him too busy to go searching for lovers. Particularly lovers amongst the current crew. Megatron blamed the tightness of his valve on that, but also seemed pleased to be the only one using it so Soundwave did not go out of his way to interface more.

Truth be told, he didn’t like it that much. The buzz of warmth and momentary ripple of energy through his frame in reaction to Megatron’s transfluid rushing over his nodes barely made it worth it were he to choose.

Soundwave kept his masks in place so Megatron wouldn’t see him wince, and did his best to keep his ventilations even. Megatron’s mouth was open and hot on his neck, and Soundwave held on to his shoulders in an effort to anchor himself. He stared sightlessly at the door and waited for his body to catch up to what was happening.

Soundwave gasped as the door cycled open. Starscream strode in, his pace carrying him to the middle of the room before shock froze him in place.

So that was the plan?

Megatron ignored Starscream for a moment or two. Soundwave could feel the smile against his neck, however, and prepared for the screaming match.

“What is the meaning of this?!”

Megatron pushed himself up to smirk at Starscream, and Soundwave let go of his shoulders. “What’s the matter, Starscream? You didn’t think you were my only toy?”

Soundwave frowned, looking up at Megatron. If Megatron required the use of his body as an outlet for his physical desires, then it was his duty to provide that outlet. Being called a _toy_ rankled. Somewhat. Rather a bit.

Starscream snorted, drawing Soundwave’s attention. Revulsion was etched across his face as he stared at Soundwave. “What I thought was that you had better taste.”

Megatron’s expression turned contemplative, then downright malicious.

Soundwave gasped as Megatron withdrew and sat up. He resisted the urge to squirm away and close his panel. Starscream was staring, and while Soundwave was hardly self-conscious, having an angry _Starscream_ in the same vicinity as his exposed and rather sensitive equipment was not at all ideal.

“Come here,” Megatron ordered.

Starscream blinked, finally looking away from Soundwave. “No. You just had your spike in _him_! I’m not letting you contaminate me.” Megatron growled, and Starscream retreated a step.

“I _ordered_ you to get over here.” Soundwave shifted, but went limp as Megatron’s hand planted in the middle of his abdomen.

Starscream shook his head, and backed up. Soundwave hoped he was fast enough to escape, but knew the moment Megatron moved that he wouldn’t be. Starscream screeched as Megatron caught him by a wing and wrenched him around.

“What’s wrong Starscream? You’re being given a chance to please me and earn my leniency. Take it,” Megatron growled, carrying the struggling seeker to his berth. Soundwave hadn’t dared to move, but he flinched as he realized what was about to happen. “Don’t move!” Megatron growled at him, and Soundwave forced himself to remain still.

He couldn’t help cringing when Starscream was all but dropped on top of him. They stared at one another, Soundwave trembling slightly. Megatron always mistook it for desire, but in truth he really didn’t like the pain. Starscream and he did _not_ get along. There was absolutely no way the seeker would be… kind about this.

“Spike him,” Megatron ordered, grabbing a chair and swinging it around so he could sit there to watch them.

Starscream’s wings hitched, vibrating tension as he tore his optics from Soundwave to give Megatron an incredulous look. “I don’t-“

“You will.” The low hum of a fusion cannon charging filled the room.

Soundwave shifted, opening his legs to better allow Starscream between them. Since they were touching he probed lightly at the seeker. Starscream’s thoughts were always a whirling miasma of color, but his emotions came through clear and bright. He was afraid and embarrassed, and feeling awkward.

Starscream bit his lip and looked down at Soundwave. “Not with the masks. I’m not about to do this wondering if you’re making stupid faces at me from behind those damn things.” _Are you listening?_

Soundwave’s visor brightened slightly, surprise that Starscream would allow that crack into his mind.

 _I’ll do my best,_ was all the seeker said before he closed himself off again, but his dark face heated visibly. Soundwave heard Starscream’s panel click and retract, and bit at his own lip trying to brace for it. “Get rid of the masks,” he demanded.

“Get on with it, Starscream,” Megatron said.

Starscream glared over to where Megatron sat, legs spread and fingers lightly brushing along his spike, and snarled. “I’m _working_ on it!” He looked back down at Soundwave. “And you’re not helping! Get rid of them!”

Soundwave heard Megatron’s exasperated sigh, and knew he was losing his shields. “Remove them, Soundwave.” Soundwave obeyed, the battlemask splitting and retracting first, then the visor sliding up to reveal his optics. At least if he appeared not to enjoy it with Starscream, Megatron would not be displeased.

He hoped.

Starscream staring at him like that was not very comfortable, but he managed to surprise Soundwave when he leaned down and brushed their lips together. Starscream settled himself better over Soundwave, braced up on one elbow, and smoothed his other hand down Soundwave’s side. Soundwave flinched a little as the seeker’s fingers grazed his interface array.

Starscream’s optics flickered as one finger circled Soundwave’s valve. “He takes you dry?” he whispered with a frown. Starscream sighed and shook his helm a little, then pressed their mouths together again.

The kiss deepened, and Soundwave allowed it, complicit to his Lord’s orders, but his focus was on Starscream’s hand. Fingers lightly circled the rim of his valve making sensation skitter warmly through his interface. Starscream’s thumb rubbed slowly back and forth over a spot just between his valve and spike housing too. Soundwave found his respiration lengthening, deepening. His hips also began to squirm of their own volition, and when Starscream licked into his mouth, he couldn’t help but reciprocate.

“You two are boring me.”

Megatron’s voice snapped them both out of the strange haze they had fallen into, and Starscream glared and hissed in his direction. “You said to spike him. If you want me to do that, then quit interrupting!”

Megatron flicked his hand in a lazy ‘go ahead’ gesture, and Starscream huffed, muttering, “Such a mood-killer.”

Soundwave carefully kept his face blank. It wouldn’t do for anyone to learn that he occasionally found Starscream’s snark to be amusing.

“Where were we?” Starscream asked, then kissed him again. Soundwave admitted to himself that it was pleasant. He honestly couldn’t recall the last time he had been kissed, and with Starscream not behaving… well, like himself, it was difficult _not_ to relax and enjoy it a little.

Starscream’s fingers moved over his array smoothly, more smoothly in fact, than before. The buzzing warmth began to edge into an achy tightness. Then Starscream dipped a finger _into_ Soundwave’s valve. He gasped, surprised as pleasure and honest want shot lightning to his spark. He valve squeezed down and his hips lifted for more.

“Better,” Starscream whispered into his mouth.

Soundwave expected him to stop then, push his spike in and take his pleasure.

But he didn’t.

That single finger pushed in, then retreated, only to return and stroke and press on the sensor nodes beneath the valve lining. Then another was added, and both worked in tandem. Soundwave’s respiration grew faster, his spark pulsing harder. He even finally lifted his hands to touch Starscream. He merely held lightly at the seeker’s sides, but Starscream purred.

The fingers retreated and did not return, and Soundwave whimpered, chasing Starscream’s mouth as he lifted away, hands clutching at the seeker’s sides to pull him back. He spread his legs wider, pelvis lifting as touch returned to his valve. His intakes hitched as Starscream’s spike slid into him. At first he thought it must be the size difference, but he could feel the slickness as the seeker rocked himself slowly deeper.

Soundwave lay panting, optics wide. Starscream was watching his face, and smiled a little. “Bring your knees up.” Soundwave obeyed without thought, and the seeker purred. “Much better.”

Starscream began moving slowly, their optics locked. Charge built over Soundwave’s nodes incongruently fast. His thighs clamped to Starscream’s hips. His hands clung to the sides of his chest. He writhed, rolling up into each smooth thrust.

The optic contact became too much, and he hid his face against Starscream’s neck. Starscream moaned softly, and pushed his hands under Soundwave’s shoulders. Pleasure wrapped tight around Soundwave as their pace increased. Small sounds escaped him that he couldn’t control. Fire burned in his lines, and before he could process why it was happening, his back bowed off the berth, head flung back. Soundwave sobbed, body thrashing under the onslaught of ecstasy.

Starscream moaned in his audial, rhythm faltering, then there was the familiar wash of hot transfluid through Soundwave’s valve. Calipers squeezed down, sensornet firing again and tearing another sharp cry from him as a second overload struck.

They lay panting, the room tilting and doing a slow spin around Soundwave. His entire body hummed, spark still throbbing hard and stuttering as aftershocks danced over his circuits.

Lips brushed Soundwave’s audial, and Starscream whispered, “Incredible.”

The bubble was burst, both of them suddenly reminded just where they were and why they were there.

“What the frag was that?!” Megatron bellowed.

“You told me to spike him,” Starscream said, voice still muzzy from pleasure. He grazed a final kiss across Soundwave’s cheek, and eased himself away. Soundwave squirmed a little, but not from pain.

Megatron growled, so Soundwave faced him. Better to be braced. “You’re never that loud for me!”

Soundwave had no idea what to say, mouth parting for some reply, but no words coming. Starscream still knelt between his knees, and reached out to pat one, smiling. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve been telling him for ages that he’s too rough. He’s listened to that advice about as well as every other word I’ve said.”

Megatron’s glower was edging toward the expression that meant mechs should flee, but Starscream _always_ pushed.

Ignoring their leader, the seeker grinned down at Soundwave. “I’d be willing to do that again.” Soundwave gasped and shivered as Starscream’s thumb stroked over his spike housing. “We can even trade around.”

The hum of the fusion cannon filled the room.


End file.
